


H-1

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Sekuel These Years/Kencan 24 jam penuh sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir untuk Ying sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pergi ke Beijing untuk melanjutkan studinya./"Aku akan lulus lebih cepat darimu. Terlepas sistem pembelajaran di sana dan di sini berbeda. Pokoknya aku akan lulus lebih cepat darimu, Ying."/FangYing</p>
            </blockquote>





	H-1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

Ying membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menghela napas panjang. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa tidak ingin bangun tidur. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja besok adalah hari terakhirnya di Malaysia setelah dari SD dia besar di Negeri Jiran ini.

Gadis manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya masih agak pusing, efek baru tidur jam dua dini hari tadi. Tubuhnya masih terbungkus selimut dan tak ada niat sekalipun untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Rasa-rasanya gaya gravitasi berubah—apa hanya area tempat tidurnya saja yang mengalami penambahan gaya gravitasi?

Matanya melirik jam duduk yang terletak di nakasnya.

Pukul enam pagi hari.

"Ternyata aku hanya tidur empat jam," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dengan malas-malasan, gadis itu pun pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Ada yang harus dia lakukan hari ini.

Wajah seorang pemuda berkacamata nila terbayang di benaknya.

Ying tersenyum tipis.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**H-1 © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

"Lho, Ying? Baru jam setengah tujuh. Sudah mau ke mana pagi-pagi sekali?" Ibunya bertanya heran. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak heran? Jam setengah tujuh, anakmu sudah berpakaian rapi, bahkan parfum yang biasa dia gunakan pun tercium jelas. Dandanannya cantik, sangat cantik.

"Ibu, aku akan berkencan," Ying menjawab santai. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya muram. Dia menatap ibunya yang sedang memegang sapu dari tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Sepasang netra yang mengintip dari balik lensa tipis itu memohon tanpa suara.

Ibu dari gadis itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lembut. Dia menghampiri Ying yang masih berdiri di salah satu anak tangga. "Apa dia pemuda yang waktu itu hujan-hujanan mengantarmu ke sini?" tanyanya halus.

Gadis itu mengangguk malu. Pipinya merona tipis.

"Kencanlah selama yang kau mau. Besok kau harus meninggalkannya," wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan itu tersenyum lagi. Dia baru mau turun dan melanjutkan pekerjaan menyapunya saat anak semata wayangnya itu kembali berucap, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Dua puluh empat jam. Aku mau kencan 24 jam bersama Fang. Setelah itu aku baru mau menyusul Ayah yang sudah duluan ke Beijing."

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Dia berbalik dan mengangguk. "Oke. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ying. Pesawatmu besok berangkat jam satu siang."

"Aku tahu. Aku pergi dulu, Ibu."

Ying menuruni anak tangga yang tersisa. Kali ini dia memakai kaos putih ketat yang dipadukan dengan jaket _jeans_ tiga perempat dan _skinny jeans_ yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya hanya dia kuncir biasa, gaya ekor kuda, menyisakan poni yang selalu menutup dahinya. Tas selempang berwarna coklat muda tersampir indah di bahu kanannya.

Sesampainya di rak sepatu, dia langsung memilih _sneaker_ berwarna hitam-putih. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum tangan kanannya terulur ingin memutar knop pintu.

Ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka, tanpa sadar napasnya tertahan.

Di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam keunguan yang mungkin baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Kemeja putih panjang yang terbalut dengan jaket kesayangannya dipadukan dengan _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap. Jangan lupakan _sneaker_ berwarna senada dengan yang dipakai oleh sang kekasih.

"Bisa kita langsung pergi saja? Kau tidak perlu minta izin dulu pada ibuku," ujar gadis itu sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum malu. Kenapa dia baru sadar Fang itu bisa setampan dan sekeren ini?

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita langsung pergi saja," Fang berjalan santai menuju motor besar yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Pemuda itu mengambil helm dan hampir memakainya kalau saja kekasihnya itu tidak terdiam di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh sambil memerhatikannya. "Kau ... sejak kapan kau punya motor? Sejak kapan kau bisa naik motor?"

"Dari zaman batu, Ying," canda Fang sembari memberi gestur pada sang gadis untuk naik ke motornya, "sudah lama. Dari SMP. Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Kalau motor sih sudah dari tahun kemarin."

Ying berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih. Dia mengambil helm yang disodorkan pemuda itu dan memakainya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu pun langsung menaiki motor berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Kita kencan 24 jam, kan?" tanya Ying memastikan.

"Kau yang minta 24 jam. Aku sih menurut saja. Bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya aku bisa bersamamu selama 24 jam ke depan sebelum akhirnya kita terpisah beribu-ribu kilometer." Fang menjawab santai, seolah itu bukan beban baginya. Pemuda itu menyalakan motornya dan melepas standar. Dia tersenyum tipis saat ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, motor itu pun melaju membelah Pulau Rintis yang masih belum terkena pancaran sinar matahari pagi.

**X.x.X**

"Sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Fang pada gadis di belakangnya dari balik bahunya. Berhubung sekarang mereka sedang menunggu lampu hijau, jadi berbincang sedikit juga tak masalah.

"Tentu saja belum. Kau sendiri? Pasti belum juga, kan?" balas Ying. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Fang yang kini menatap dirinya.

"Aku juga belum. Mau sarapan di mana?"

"Itu," Ying menunjuk salah satu restoran cepat saji terkenal yang berada tak jauh dari perempatan, "kita ke sana saja. Kita makan di sana setelah itu baru lanjut lagi. Oke?"

"Oke," Fang menarik kakinya yang tadi berpijak pada aspal saat lampu merah berganti menjadi lampu hijau. Motor itu pun melaju dan mulai memelan saat mereka berbelok di restoran yang dimaksud oleh sang gadis.

Fang memarkirkan motornya dan gadis itu turun sembari menyerahkan helmnya pada sang pemuda. Pemuda itu mengunci motornya dan dengan enteng berjalan masuk sembari melepas helmnya. "Helmnya ... itu—"

"Sudah bawa saja ke dalam. Tidak akan dimarahi ini," lagi-lagi pemuda itu menjawab seadanya. Ying tersenyum maklum. Pemuda itu memang kekasihnya—menanggapi segalanya dengan enteng.

Setelah memasuki restoran tersebut, mereka berdua langsung memilih tempat yang berada di pinggir jendela. Fang dan Ying meletakkan helm mereka di bawah meja.

"Aku bayar sendiri. Jangan ditraktir," Ying menahan lengan pemuda itu dan memicingkan matanya saat Fang akan memesan. Ying merogoh tasnya dan mencari dompet berwarna biru muda. Dia mengambil selembar uang dari sana dan langsung menyerahkannya pada sang pemuda yang kini dalam posisi berdiri di samping meja. "Ini. Paket _breakfast_."

Fang menerima uang tersebut sembari tersenyum. Dia mengelus kepala Ying yang duduk di salah satu sisi meja untuk dua orang itu. "Dasar. Padahal aku ingin sok keren."

"Berisik. Sudah sana pesan saja. Aku lapar~"

"Iya, Iya, Tuan Putri cerewet," pemuda itu pun beranjak dari sana dan langsung pergi ke kasir. Dia memesan dua paket _breakfast_ untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih. Fang tersenyum geli saat mendengar gumaman sang kekasih yang terdengar jelas di telinganya—berhubung tempat itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di sana.

"Cerewet-cerewet juga kau suka, kan?"

Pemuda itu pun membayar pesanannya dan langsung kembali ke meja mereka berdua. Satu struk pembayaran dengan beberapa lembar uang diserahkannya pada sang gadis dan bagiannya dia masukkan ke dalam dompetnya sendiri.

Ying memasukkan struk tersebut dan uang kembaliannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia duduk bertumpu tangan, memandang orang di hadapannya yang juga sama sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Baru sadar kalau aku ini tampan?"

"Ish. Wajah menyebalkan ini yang akan aku rindukan nanti."

"Menyebalkan-menyebalkan seperti ini juga kau suka, kan?" Fang membalikkan gerutuan sang gadis tadi—berhasil membuat Ying cemberut dengan kedua pipi yang merona tipis.

"Aku hanya akan pulang saat _summer holiday_ dan _winter holiday_. Itu pun belum tentu aku akan diizinkan ke Kuala Lumpur apa tidak."

"Aku tahu."

"Kita tidak hanya terpisah tiga atau empat tahun. Tapi enam tahun lebih. Mungkin sekitar delapan tahun."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau sudah diterima dengan jalur undangan, sedangkan aku masih khawatir akan diterima apa tidak."

"Kau, kan pintar. Pasti lulus ujian masuk. Kau hanya terbiasa dengan bahasa Malaysia. Toh bahasa yang digunakan, kan bahasa yang kau kuasai juga."

"Iya sih. Bahasa Mandarin. Tapi tetap saja ..."

"Kenapa sih kau begitu khawatir?" Fang menatap gadis di hadapannya heran. Tidak biasanya gadisnya itu akan sekhawatir dan secemas ini. Biasanya jika menyangkut pelajaran—atau hal semacam itu—Ying selalu percaya diri. Tapi hanya ujian masuk saja, yang mungkin bisa gadis itu lewati dengan hanya menjentikkan jari, bisa membuat gadis itu seperti ini.

Ying mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ying—," pemuda itu baru saja akan bertanya lagi ketika pesanan dirinya dengan sang kekasih siap. Dia menghampiri _counter_ yang dimaksud dan membawa kedua nampan yang penuh dengan menu sarapan itu sendirian. Satu nampan dia letakkan di depan Ying dan satunya lagi di hadapannya.

"Makan selagi masih hangat," perintah Fang. Lupa belum cuci tangan, pemuda itu kembali berdiri dan beranjak menuju wastafel yang disediakan oleh pihak restoran.

Ying mengikuti kekasihnya itu malas-malasan dan mencuci tangannya. Tak butuh waktu satu menit sampai akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Ying? Terlalu khawatir?" tanya pemuda itu sembari memulai acara makannya.

Ying memainkan tepung yang membalut ayam goreng pesanannya dan memakannya sedikit. "Aku masih belum siap. Kuliah itu, kan berbeda dengan sekolah. Mana lagi aku tinggal di luar negeri—oke, itu memang negara asalku. Aku akan tinggal di sana dengan nenek dari pihak ayah. Tapi tetap saja, aku meninggalkan keluargaku—dan aku anak semata wayang, belum lagi aku meninggalkan teman-temanku, meninggalkanmu juga ... bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?"

"Ah, itu. Kan ada telepon, Ying." Gadis itu berdecak sebal. Apa pemuda ini tak mengerti perasaannya? Enteng sekali menjawabnya.

"Kau ... benar-benar—"

"Ada aplikasi untuk _video call_ , untuk _webcam_ -an. Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Ada _e-mail_ , kau bisa mengirim Yaya _e-mail_ kapanpun kau mau. Kau juga tadi bilang bisa pulang saat liburan, masih bisa bertemu keluargamu di sini, terus kenapa mesti khawatir? Kau tidak pergi ke dunia lain, Ying. Kita masih bisa berhubungan."

"Fang—"

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh. Apa itu sebenarnya yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Kali ini gadis itu terdiam. Dia menunduk, tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang dia sukai itu. Mulut yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh itu kini tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Gadis itu bungkam.

Fang menghela napas berat. Dia meminum sedikit minumannya.

"Aku sadar aku suka tebar pesona, inilah, itulah, tapi aku ini laki-laki yang setia tahu. Lagipula kampusku tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus Boboiboy dan Gopal. Sekolah Memasak Yaya juga hanya berjarak lima belas menit dari sana. Kau bisa tanya pada mereka apa aku ini bermain dengan perempuan lain atau tidak."

Ying refleks mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya malu.

Ah iya, benar juga. Dia bisa meminta ketiga temannya untuk mengawasi Fang jika rasa cemasnya sudah berlebihan. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini?

"Tiga puluh menit dari sana ada _mall_. Kalau kau niat ingin menyusahkan mereka, suruh mereka cari saja ke setiap sudut _mall_ tersebut apa aku sedang berkencan dengan perempuan lain apa tidak."

Gadis itu kembali menunduk dan membuka matanya. Satu suap nasi tanpa lauk apapun masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Iya, maaf ...," suaranya mencicit pelan, ditambah lagi dia sedang mengunyah nasi.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya khawatir? Kau itu cantik, pintar, baik, siapa yang tidak mau jadi pacarmu di sana?"

"Aku tidak mudah berpindah hati tahu."

"Ah, apa itu artinya kau masih menyukai mantan seniormu itu? Aww, aku merasa dikhianati." Fang menyetuh dadanya dan berpura-pura sakit seolah ada ribuan anak panah yang menusuk jantungnya. Sejurus kemudian dia tertawa saat melihat Ying yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya kok. Jangan selingkuh ya, Ying."

"Kau juga."

"Sudah sana cepat makan. Kau baru makan satu suap, aku sudah tinggal setengahnya. Kau mau kita berlama-lama di sini?"

Gadis itu tak merespon apapun. Dia mempercepat makannya, tidak mau membuat waktu 24 jam yang dia punya terbuang percuma.

**X.x.X**

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam mereka berada di restoran cepat saji itu, kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pantai. Memang sih pantai pasti masih dingin, apalagi sekarang masih jam setengah delapan. Tapi melihat matahari dari sisi pantai di waktu sepagi ini bukanlah hal yang buruk, memangnya kapan lagi mereka berdua bisa melakukan ini kalau bukan sekarang?

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di tepi pantai, saling bergenggaman tangan, berdiri menatap matahari yang telah terbit dengan senyuman di wajah mereka berdua.

"Harusnya kita ke sini dulu, ya tadi sebelum sarapan. Jadi kita bisa melihat matahari terbit," ujar Ying. Dia merapatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih dan menyandar pada pundak tegap itu. Senyuman di wajahnya menghangat tatkala merasakan usapan lembut di tangannya yang berasal dari pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah iya, tapi pemandangan seperti ini bagus juga, kan?" balas Fang dengan senyuman samar.

Mereka berdua berdiri tanpa melepaskan sepatu mereka berdua. Bukan apa-apa, mereka hanya takut jika kaki mereka merasakan lembut pasir putih itu yang ada mereka malah sibuk bermain di pantai dan melupakan waktu 24 jam yang mereka punya.

"Habis ini mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Fang sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Ying.

"Hmm ...," gadis itu bergumam, "bagaimana kalau taman bermain? Tapi itu baru buka sekitar dua jam lagi."

"Ah! Bukankah ada tempat yang menyediakan jajanan khas pagi hari? Kita ke sana dulu sebelum ke taman bermain!"

"Benar juga! Ayo kita ke sana!"

**X.x.X**

Ying berteriak senang layaknya anak kecil, membuat sang kekasih malah terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Puas berkeliling mencoba jajanan ini-itu, jam sepuluh lebih, mereka akhirnya pergi menuju taman bermain seperti yang gadis itu inginkan.

"Kau serius ingin mencoba semua permainan di sini?" Fang mengeraskan suaranya, berharap sang gadis yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya bisa mendengarnya. Ditambah lagi taman bermain ini mulai ramai.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda sembari berjalan mundur, "Pokoknya sampai sore! Sampai kita makan malam, oke?"

Tak ada yang bisa Fang lakukan selain mengangguk. "Lakukan semaumu. Kita bersenang-senang sepuasnya di sini."

"Yeay!" Ying berlari maju dan menarik tangan kekasihnya cepat. Dia langsung menyeret pemuda itu menuju salah satu permainan pemacu adrenalin. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan sang pemuda erat dan berjalan cepat, namun semakin mendekati loket tiket, langkahnya memelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berhenti berjalan, tepat sebelum masuk antrean yang mulai panjang.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mengusap salah satu pipi sang gadis. Dia menatapnya khawatir. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

Pundak gadis itu turun. Seolah menggambarkan rasa sedih yang kembali setelah tadi sempat menghilang. Dia menghela napas panjang. Kedua mata abu-abu itu menatap wajah sang kekasih yang memandangnya cemas. "Tidak apa-apa," Ying berusaha tersenyum, "tapi kalau kita sibuk bermain, tahu-tahu sudah sore. Lalu tiba-tiba malam dan akhirnya hari keberangkatanku pun tiba. Pikiran itu melintas di benakku begitu saja dan membuatku sedih."

Fang tersenyum samar. Dia menepuk kepala gadis yang disayanginya itu pelan. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Kita senang-senang dulu, ya?" hiburnya.

Pemilik kekuatan bayangan itu pun menarik pelan lengan sang gadis dan membawanya masuk ke dalam antrean. Dia agak menyesal karena antreannya semakin panjang dan mungkin mereka berdua baru bisa masuk di kloter selanjutnya.

Diam-diam dia melirik gadis yang tangannya masih setia dia genggam.

Ah, syukurlah Ying telah tersenyum kembali.

"Kita nanti berhenti main dulu untuk makan siang, setelah itu kita lanjut lagi sampai sore, lalu kita makan malam di kafe khusus remaja, dan terakhir kita ke karaoke. Bagaimana? Kita ke karaoke yang 24 jam saja, jadi kita bisa berlama-lama di sana. Selain itu, aku juga butuh istirahat—kau tidak mau kita tiba-tiba kecelakaan, kan?"

Ying terkekeh pelan. Dia mengangguk antusias sampai-sampai kuncir rambutnya pun ikut bergoyang. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas membuat lingkaran dengan menekukkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Ah, nanti pas tengah malam, bagaimana kalau kita ke planetarium dan ke bioskop? Kita melihat rasi bintang dan menonton film horor. Kau suka?" usul gadis itu.

"Yang planetariumnya sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau yang nonton film horor ... kau yakin?"

"Kau takut, ya? Hahaha!"

"Enak saja! Siapa juga yang takut?"

"Bohong~"

"Hei!"

Mereka sibuk berdebat sambil terus berjalan maju ketika ada orang yang sudah mendapatkan tiket dan keluar dari antrean. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya—

"Err ... mau pesan tiketnya berapa, Nona, Tuan?"

**X.x.X**

Sembilan jam sudah pasangan kekasih itu mencoba menaiki wahana dari ujung sana ke ujung sini, dari utara ke selatan, dari barat ke timur, sampai akhirnya sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kosong sembari menghabiskan minuman yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Whoa, segarnya!" seru Ying setelah menghabiskan sebotol penuh air mineral dingin dalam beberapa teguk. Dia menoleh ke samping—tidak, bukan menoleh pada kekasihnya, tapi ke sebuah tong sampah besar yang terletak tak jauh dari bangku yang mereka duduki. Gadis itu menyikut sang pemuda dan menyerahkan botol kosong miliknya.

Fang yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya menatap Ying tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Lemparkan ini ke dalam tong sampah di sebelah sana," tantang gadis itu secara tidak langsung.

Pemuda yang berumur setahun lebih tua dari Ying itu pun menyeringai. _Challenge accepted_!

"Kau menantang pemain basket yang memenangi kompetisi dua tahun berturut-turut? Ckckck," sindir pemuda itu sembari menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menerima botol yang gadisnya sodorkan dan bersiap melempar kalau saja Ying tidak kembali berbiara.

"Yak, seorang pemain basket sedang berusaha melempar sebuah botol minuman kosong menggunakan gaya parabola dengan sinus sekian dan sudut pelemparan sekian. Jika gesekan di udara dan kecepatan angin diabaikan, maka berapakah kecepatan yang harus digunakan oleh pemain basket tersebut untuk dapat memasukkan botol kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah yang berjarak sekian meter dari tempat dia duduk dengan mulus tanpa menyentuh sisi dari setiap tong sampah tersebut?"

Fang _sweatdropped_.

Ying tertawa puas.

"Kau itu masih saja sempat-sempat kepikiran pelajaran,"— _klontang_. Botol kosong itu pun sukses masuk dengan mulus.

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan heboh. Setelah itu dia pun berdiri sembari menarik Fang berdiri. "Ayo makan malam. Aku yang traktir," Ying berjalan di depan, mengabaikan pemuda itu yang sibuk mengukur sudut untuk melempar botol minumannya sendiri sambil berjalan.

"Lho? Kok? Aku juga bisa bayar sendiri," protes Fang setelah kembali berhasil memasukkan botol tersebut ke tong sampang dengan gaya elite. Dia menatap gadis di sampingnya tak paham.

"Tadi kau sudah membayar beberapa tiket wahana permainan, belum lagi dari pagi kau terus memboncengku. Aku mana enak lah. Kau pesan sepuasnya saja, masalah uang aku yang mengatur."

"Serius? Aku makannya banyak lho kalau sedang capek."

"Bukankah biasanya porsi makan laki-laki memang di atas perempuan? Itu bukan masalah besar. Kita ke kafe remaja yang kau maksud."

"Oke, Tuan Putri."

**X.x.X**

Dua buah lonceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu kaca itu berdenting pelan tatkala sepasang remaja yang dimabuk asmara itu melewati pintu kaca tersebut. Fang dengan hangat menggenggam tangan sang gadis dan membawanya ke lantai dua, tempat di mana ada lokasi _outdoor_ yang memungkinkan mereka menikmati langit malam sembari menyantap pesanan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di balkon, lumayan ternyata angin malam tidak terlalu dingin hari ini. Lagipula, tubuh mereka masih panas sehabis bermain seharian di taman bermain.

Ying duduk di sisi meja lainnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang kekasih. Dia menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja dan bersandar rileks. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kesejukan yang menerpa kulitnya dengan lembut.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Netra abu-abu itu terbuka sedikit dan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Kentara sekali, eh?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" timpal sang gadis.

Fang mengangguk. Dia tersenyum samar. "Kau bersemangat sekali tadi—wajar kok kalau capek."

Gadis itu membuka kunciran rambutnya dan menguncir rambutnya ulang. "Tempat ini enak—serius. Pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

"Pernah beberapa kali bersama klub basket. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya. Apa memang selalu ramai seperti ini? Tidak ada pelayan yang menghampiri kita lho."

"Mungkin karena sekarang lagi liburan, terus para pelayan juga sibuknya bertambah. Di bawah, kan banyak anak seumuran kita."

Ying menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap sang kekasih di hadapannya. "Ini menyebalkan," gadis itu pura-pura kesal.

Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya. Sadar kalau gadis di hadapannya itu hanya pura-pura, dia mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu gemas. "Apanya?"

"Aww! Sakit!" Ying memegang kedua tangan Fang yang berada di wajahnya. Berusaha melepaskannya—tapi tidak juga, dia menyukainya.

"Jawab dulu~" Di sisi lain, bukannya melepaskan cubitannya, pemuda itu malah semakin gemas mencubit pipi Ying dan memainkannya—sehingga membuat kepala gadis itu bergerak dan kuncirannya bergoyang ke sana kemari.

"Lepas dulu~!"

"Tidak~ jawab dulu apa yang menyebalkan."

"Karena kita tidak bisa kencan setiap saat seperti pasangan lainnya."

Cubitan pemuda itu berhenti. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah sang gadis dan beralih menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu pelan. Senyuman samar terpatri di wajahnya. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan seperti ini ya jalani saja. Siapa yang tahu ke depannya."

"Iya sih," Ying mengelus pipinya yang memerah, "kalau kita memang berjodoh, seharusnya mau jarak sejauh apapun kita akan tetap bersama, ya, kan?"

Pipi pemuda itu menghangat. Dia menendang kaki Ying pelan. "Baru juga kelulusan minggu lalu sudah berani bicara tentang jodoh. Anak ini ..."

Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biarin dong. Kan kita sudah dewasa."

"Dewasa dari mana? Tadi saja main seperti anak kecil."

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Fang."

Fang tidak merespon. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melepas kacamata yang sudah sejak dari pagi bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan kedua netranya sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya yang lelah. "Aku akan lulus lebih cepat darimu. Terlepas sistem pembelajaran di sana dan di sini berbeda. Pokoknya aku akan lulus lebih cepat darimu, Ying."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan itu?" Ying mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan soal kuliah? Lulus lebih cepat? Iya sih dia tahu Fang itu pintar, tapi menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteran lebih cepat darinya? Apa pemuda itu sedang menantangnya?

Gadis itu tersenyum miring. "Lalu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku yang lulus lebih cepat darimu hmm?" tantang sang kekasih.

Fang membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum miring, sama seperti yang gadisnya lakukan. "Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kalau aku lulus lebih cepat darimu, aku akan meminta sesuatu darimu—apapun itu. _Call_?"

Ying mengangguk dengan percaya dirinya. Itu bukan hal yang susah jika dijalani dengan sungguh-sungguh, toh dia—dan Fang—adalah orang yang senang belajar. "Jadi, meskipun kita lulus di tahun yang sama, tapi karena sistem pembelajaran membuat aku lulus di bulan yang lebih awal, aku tetap dihitung lulus lebih cepat darimu, kan?"

"Iya."

Tangan berbalut jaket itu menyilang di depan dadanya. Sang gadis yang masih memertahankan senyum miringnya itu kini menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Oke. _Call_."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak berjabatan dengan tangan sang gadis.

Ying juga mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan sang kekasih yang tergantung di udara.

" _Deal_ ," dua orang itu berucap bersamaan—tepat ketika seorang pelayan pria datang menghampiri, menanyakan pesanan mereka berdua.

**X.x.X**

"Mungkin yang ini tidak termasuk kencan. Tapi terserah kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa dan berapa lama di sini. Yang penting aku mau tidur." Mereka baru saja sampai di ruangan nomor lima itu saat tiba-tiba Fang berkata seperti demikian dan menerobos masuk—lalu langsung berbaring di atas sofa empuk di tengah ruangan sana. Ying menghela napas panjang.

Gadis itu masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia duduk di sofa tunggal dan mengambil buku yang berisi daftar lagu-lagu yang tersedia di sana. "Aku bebas memilih lagu apapun, kan?" tanyanya sembari sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut.

Tidak ada respon, gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati sang kekasih telah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Ying tertawa pelan. Dia menghampiri Fang dan menunduk sedikit. "Kau tadi bilang aku bebas menyanyikan lagu apa saja, kan? Jadi jangan protes kalau aku menyanyikan lagu _rock_ atau bernyanyi sambil teriak-teriak."

Ying mengambil _remote_ dan menyiapkan _mic_ -nya. Dia kembali melirik sang kekasih.

Satu lagu _ballad_ berdurasi empat menit lebih dipilihnya. Dia berdehem sebelum akhirnya mulai menyanyi.

Walau akhirnya selama tiga jam ke depan apa yang gadis itu bicarakan tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ying hanya menyanyikan lagu-lagu _ballad_ atau pop dan tidak bernyanyi dengan suara keras.

Fang sendiri masih asyik bermain di dunia mimpinya.

**X.x.X**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam.

Di sinilah mereka, di sebuah planetarium di pinggiran kota. Ying sedang asyik meneliti bintang-bintang dari teleskop sedangkan Fang sendiri berusaha menahan rasa kantuk di matanya. Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling. Planetarium malam ini cukup ramai, bahkan ada sebuah keluarga kecil dengan anak mereka yang kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun. Mungkin efek liburan panjang, jadi orang-orang ingin mencoba menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat bintang-bintang.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menguap. "Hoamm," dia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan _fingerless_.

"Fang, coba lihat ini!" Ying menganyunkan tangannya, memberi gestur agar sang kekasih mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. "Bintangnya indah. Dia bersinar lebih terang dibanding yang lainnya."

"Benarkah? Mana?" Pemuda itu menghampiri sang kekasih. Dia menutup sebelah matanya dan mengintip langit dari balik teleskop. Sejurus kemudian, dia juga ikut tersenyum saat menemukan bintang yang dimaksud oleh sang gadis. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ying," Fang menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik, melihat Ying yang berdiri di belakangnya, "kau tahu sejarah rasi bintang?"

"Aku?" gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku tidak tahu apapun tentang rasi bintang—apalagi sejarahnya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya tahu tentang zodiakku sendiri," jawab Fang seadanya. Dia mengangkat bahunya cuek. Namun jawabannya yang seadanya itu berbanding terbalik dengan respon yang diberikan oleh gadis di hadapannya. "Serius? Ceritakan! Aku mau dengar! Kau Aries, kan?"

"Benar. Simbol Aries, kan domba yang bertanduk. Nah tanduk itu mewakili ambisi Aries untuk memimpin—makanya orang-orang Aries kadang keras dan tak suka dibantah. Mereka juga tidak sabaran—"

"Aku setuju untuk hal itu—sangat setuju."

"Hei!"

"Ups hahaha. Lanjutkan."

"Karena mereka tidak suka sesuatu yang bersifat lama, orang Aries biasanya akan cepat bosan—"

"Nah, itu potensial untuk selingkuh."

"Bisa kau dengarkan dulu sampai habis baru berkomentar?" Fang menatap gadis yang sedang sibuk cekikikan itu dengan wajah datar. Tapi setelah dia sadari ternyata memang karakteristik Aries itu memang sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Mungkin takdir.

Mengabaikan Ying yang masih menatapnya jahil, dia kembali melanjutkan, "Langsung ke sejarah. Dulu Nephele mengirimkan domba berbulu emas untuk menyelamatkan putra-putrinya, Phrixus dan Helle, yang akan dihukum mati oleh ayahnya—King Athamas—atas hasutan ibu tiri mereka, Ino. Domba tersebut membawa kedua anak itu meninggalkan Boeotia menuju Colchis di Caucasus, tapi di tengah perjalanan Helle terjatuh dan tenggelam ke laut yang laut tersebut pun akhirnya dinamai Hellespont. Sesampainya di Colchis, Phrixus diterima oleh King Aetes yang menikahkannya dengan putri sulungnya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada para dewa yang telah melindunginya selama perjalanan, Phrixus pun mengorbankan domba tersebut dan memberikan bulu emasnya kepada sang mertua."

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan. "Whoa, rupanya seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa sampai tahu?"

"Bosan baca komik. Jadi cari tahu info-info deh, lumayan." Ying mengangguk paham. Dia kembali berjalan menghampiri teleskop dan berniat melihat bintang lagi kalau saja gerakannya tidak terhenti.

Sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya penuh; mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak nih ...," gadis itu berbisik pelan.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini."

Ying terdiam. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sang pemuda. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Iya, tidak apa-apa. Hari ini—ini sudah lewat tengah malam—dia akan pergi meninggalkan Malaysia. Tidak apa-apa jika Fang memeluknya seolah takut kehilangannya—tidak apa-apa.

Karena dia juga menyukai pelukan yang hangat ini.

**X.x.X**

"Karena hanya ada beberapa orang di sini, kau tampak seperti menyewa seluruh studio ini hanya untuk kita berdua hahaha." Fang terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Dasar.

Pemuda itu melirik arlojinya. "Sekarang hampir setengah tiga lho. Tidak takut nonton film horor? Yakin? Kita masih bisa pindah studio."

Sang gadis memicingkan matanya curiga. Dia mengambil berondong jagungnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau takut ya? Hanya ada ...," Ying mengedarkan pandangannya, menghitung jumlah orang yang ada di studio tersebut, "sepuluh orang termasuk kita. Tempat duduk kita strategis, di tengah-tengah. Kalau kau mau pindah silakan, tapi aku tetap mau di sini."

"Siapa juga yang takut?" Fang membalas tatapan sang gadis, "tapi kalau kau nanti tiba-tiba memelukku karena ketakutan, awas saja ya."

"Tidak, tidak akan." Ying menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia kembali asyik memakan berondong jagungnya sembari menunggu film diputar.

Gadis itu memang tidak takut, namun baru dua puluh menit film diputar, kepalanya tanpa sadar menyandar pada pundak tegap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dia tertidur.

**X.x.X**

Dua puluh empat jam sudah mereka berdua habiskan hanya untuk sekadar berkencan. Setelah dari bioskop, mereka sibuk berjalan-jalan keliling kota dan mencicipi jajanan dini hari sebelum akhirnya, sekarang, jam setengah tujuh pagi lewat, gadis itu kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Dengan enggan, Ying turun dari motor sang kekasih. Dia melirik ibunya yang sedang menyiram bunga di halaman, memberi senyum kepada keduanya. Gadis itu melepas helmnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik. Wajahnya ditekuk tak suka, dia menunduk dan menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Kenapa hmm?" tanya Fang lembut sembari melepaskan helmnya.

"Aku tidak suka." Ying membalasnya pelan. Dia memeluk lengan sang pemuda yang berbalut jaket kesayangannya.

"Sudah sana masuk. Aku sudah menculikmu seharian penuh lho."

"Fang ..."

"Apa?"

"Pesawatku akan berangkat jam satu. Aku sudah berada di bandara mungkin sekitar jam dua belasan."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Hari ini aku berangkat."

"Iya."

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Kedua netra abu-abunya tampak berair; siap menurunkan likuid bening itu kapan saja. "Ini tidak cukup. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama. Menyebalkan."

Kekasih gadis itu tak menjawab. Dia menarik sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi. Salah satu tangannya mengelus punggung kekasihnya lembut. Fang tak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Pelukannya itu terlepas saat Ying menjauhkan tubuhnya pelan. "Kalau ini berlangsung lebih lama, bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi pergi ke Beijing."

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya menepuk kepala sang gadis lembut. "Sana masuk—mandi, siap-siap, cek lagi barang-barangmu. Aku dan yang lain akan mengantarmu. Baru di sana kau boleh nangis sepuasnya."

"Malu aku yang ada," Ying menghapus air matanya yang tak sengaja turun. Dia bisa merasakan pemuda itu menepuk kepalanya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya Fang turun dari motornya dan menghampiri ibunya. Gadis itu tak terlalu bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai akhirnya sang pemuda kembali menghampiri dirinya.

"Masuk."

Gadis berparas manis itu menghela napas berat. Dengan langkah gontai dia menjauhi kekasihnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tepat sebelum pintu tertutup, dia sempatkan untuk kembali menatap sang pemuda yang kini tersenyum arahnya.

Fang masih memertahankan senyumannya bahkan ketika pintu kediaman gadis itu tertutup.

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu terkesiap. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menunduk sopan dan membalas senyuman ibu dari sang kekasih. "Ah, iya, Tante, sama-sama."

"Kemarin-kemarin Ying murung terus. Semoga setelah kencan kalian dia setidaknya merasa lebih baik," ibu Ying itu tersenyum. Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk pundak kekasih anaknya pelan. "Pulanglah, kau pasti lelah, kan? Hati-hati di jalan. Nanti antar Ying, ya?"

"Iya, Tante." Fang kembali memakai helmnya. Tak lama kemudian, motor itu pun melaju pergi dari kediaman sang kekasih.

**X.x.X**

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi yang pasti aku ingin kau selalu sehat dan baik-baik di sana, Ying. Semangat!"

"Iya, huhuhu. Aku sedih. Temanku sejak SD sekarang kuliah di luar negeri huhuhu."

"Ah ... aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikanmu. Semoga selamat sampai di sana, ya, Ying."

Ying terharu mendengarnya. Air matanya yang sudah berusaha dia tahan sekuat mungkin akhirnya terjatuh juga. Dia ingin kembali memeluk Yaya, tapi yang ada dia pasti tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak, Yaya, Gopal, Boboiboy," suaranya terdengar parau.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sama sekali belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati orang itu yang berdiri agak jauh dibandingkan ketiga temannya. Dia tersenyum sedih. "Tak ada salam perpisahan?"

"Kencan 24 jam itu adalah salam perpisahan dariku."

Ying meremas tangannya sendiri. "Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Orang itu, Fang, tersenyum. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan selain hati-hati? Kau harus menuruti apa yang mereka katakan. Jaga kesehatanmu dan semangat kuliah. Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?" meskipun dia berkata santai seperti itu, kentara sekali kalau pemuda itu tampak sangat sedih.

"Tak mau memelukku?" Ying menaikkan nada suaranya—berusaha terdengar ceria. Dia membuka kedua tangannya, siap menerima pelukan.

"Dasar. Kau harus cepat melepaskan pelukannya sebelum aku tidak mau melepaskanmu selamanya, Gadis Menyebalkan," sebuah pelukan hangat dia berikan untuk sang gadis.

Fang meringis sedih merasakan pelukan erat yang dia terima. Dia berusaha memeluk kekasihnya biasa saja, namun yang ada dirinya juga memeluk Ying tak kalah eratnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seperti yang Fang katakan, gadis itu melepas pelukannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Jaga dirimu juga. Kita punya taruhan, ingat? Jadi kita berdua harus sama-sama semangat belajar."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau juga semangat. Kita akan jadi dokter bersama."

"Ah, enaknya yang sudah keterima jalur undangan. Aku masih harus belajar lagi," canda sang gadis. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil meresponnya. Dia mengacak rambut Ying yang digulung dengan _bunny style_.

"Sana ke ibumu. Orang tuamu akan di sana sampai kau berhasil masuk, kan?"

"Iya, mereka akan menemaniku di Beijing pada awal-awal masuk," Ying menatap ibunya yang tampak sedang mengobrol dengan ketiga temannya, "aku harus menghampiri Ibu."

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati ibunya dan berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan memegang kopernya. "Aku pergi sekarang. Kalian berempat jaga diri baik-baik ya. Selalu sehat dan semoga kuliah kalian lancar. Semangat!"

"Iya!"

Ying menghela napas panjanng. Satu per satu dia tatap keempat orang yang sudah menemaninya sejak dari SD dulu sampai akhirnya netranya terpaku lama pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam keunguan. Puas menatap mereka berempat, akhirnya dia pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh bersama dengan orang tuanya.

Dinding kaca di hadapannya merefleksikan pemandangan di belakangnya. Dia masih bisa melihat mereka berempat walau tak terlalu jelas.

Sekali lagi dia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya di pesawat nanti," hibur ibunya. Ying tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menangis. Aku harus belajar," canda gadis itu.

_Iya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi mereka atau menangisi Fang. Aku harus belajar keras. Membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak sia-sia pergi ke luar negeri. Dan juga taruhan itu. Aku harus memenangkannya!_

Kedua orang itu melangkah semakin menjauh, siap memasuki ruang tunggu bagi penumpang pesawat tujuan Kuala Lumpur-Beijing. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sekali. Potongan kenangan demi kenangan muncul silih berganti di benaknya. Dia membuka matanya tiga detik kemudian.

_Aku bahagia. Aku harus bahagia ..._

"Pesawat dengan tujuan Beijing akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi. Bagi penumpang dengan pesawat tujuan Beijing harap segera memasuki ruang tunggu. Terima kasih."

Ying melangkahkan kakinya cepat, bersama dengan ibunya.

_Selamat tinggal Malaysia. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat dengan gelar dokter di depan namaku! Tunggu aku!_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk yang soal sistem pembelajaran itu ... Cina, kan negara empat musim, jadi menurut saya sistemnya sama kayak Jepang-Korea, semester baru dimulainya Maret terus kelulusan biasanya Februari (itu SMA sih tapinya). Terus yang Fang itu saya samain sama Indonesia, jadi sekitar Juli-an.
> 
> Btw, terima kasih banyak bagi semua yang mendukung These Years dan fanfic ini!


End file.
